Second Chance
by Kashtien James
Summary: In a desperate attempt to find a reason to stay in New York, Richard Castle proposed to the woman who he'd been in love with for years. Now, when murder strikes, Castle must return and face Kate Beckett, along with her rejection. Complete as is.


**A/N: For the sake of this story, we're going to pretend that the season three finale never happened. This first bit will take place at the end of season four. This idea seriously came to me out of nowhere, so I hope **_**someone **_**likes it. Reviews make my life! :D**

"It's funny how everyone keeps asking me if this is really the end of Nikki Heat. Nobody questioned me when I ended the Derrick Storm novels. Makes me think that they like Nikki more than they liked Derrick." Castle set down his empty cup of coffee, having devoured every last drop. It was hard for him to believe that this was really the last time he would sit in his chair at Kate's desk, laughing and teasing and being . . . them.

"You killed Derrick. Nikki isn't dead. I think maybe your fans are all hoping for something more. Maybe another book, or a spin off, or better closure for her and Rook." Beckett shrugged.

Castle watched as his partner's eyes went shifty. Neither of them wanted to face the fact that this was the end. Rick was heading to the rain forest of Brazil for three years to produce two books with a new character. Kate, of course, was staying in New York. Three years was beginning to seem like a lifetime. "Do you think there should be another book? Or, wait, you're probably relieved to be rid of me after four long years of pestering and annoyance." They both chuckled lightly, then Kate's expression sobered.

"I think you're the author, Castle. If you're finished with Nikki, she's done. Nobody can decide for you."

"That's not what I asked. Do you think there should be another book? Do you _want_ there to be another book, Kate?"

He was asking her if she wanted him to stay. He was asking her to ask him to stay. If she said the word, he would. They both knew it. Beckett was well aware of what the writer was doing. She refused to decide for him. "It's not up to me. If it was, I'd have you write a dozen more Nikki Heat novels, simply because I like the recognition. It's like being famous without all the hassle." Kate broke into a smirk. "But I think you've already decided what you have to do. It's your career, they're your characters. And," she glanced down at her father's watch, secured to her wrist as it always was, "you've got a plane to catch in less than two hours."

Rick stood in unison with the detective, grasping her jacket from the back of her chair and holding it for her to step into. Kate slid in and then grabbed her purse and car keys from the desk. "Let me give you a ride."

"Can I drive, just this once?" Castle's eyes lit up like a little boy in a candy shop.

"Absolutely not," she shook her head, failing to hide the smile on her lips.

Castle jutted out his lip in a phony pout. She really was sad to see him go, but with Alexis in University in England and his mother having moved in with her new boyfriend, she understood that there was no reason for him to stay in New York if he wasn't writing Nikki Heat. _No reason except me_, a little voice in her mind argued. She quickly shut it up as they entered the elevator for the last time.

They spent the ride to the airport in a sweet balance between companionable silence and laughable reminiscing. In four years, they had made it a long way. Sure, they still bickered and argued, but they were partners. They were friends. They were . . . something.

Rick's living arrangements had already been taken care of. Everything he would need was already in Brazil, on the outskirts of the Amazon Rain Forest. He was looking forward to the trip, the changes. Of course, he would have to come back to civilization at least a couple times a year for book signings and special appearances and such. He was considering only staying for two years, if he could get both books finished.

The airport was slightly less than crowded, but still bustling with people waiting to leave the city and some having just arrived. In twenty minutes, Rick would be sitting on a plane headed to Brazil, sipping first class drinks and drifting into a deep sleep.

He desperately wanted a reason to stay. Sure, the trip was set and some of his belongings were thousands of miles away, but that could all be fixed up. In all honestly, the only reason he'd brought the Nikki Heat novels to an end was because he needed change.

This was one of the few times at which Castle and Beckett walked side by side. Usually, Castle was a step behind. But tonight their steps were nearly perfectly timed together.

"So I guess this is the end?" Beckett asked as they reached the last point she could go.

Castle almost thought he saw a glint of fear pass through her eyes. "Not _the_ end," he said, reassuringly. "I'll be back."

"Don't get bit by any poisonous Amazon spiders or deadly snakes or die of some fever with an astonishingly long name."

Rick nodded, understanding. His voice dropped to a whisper, "I like the way 'astonishing' rolls off of your tongue, Detective. It gets me all hot and bothered."

Kate swatted him across the shoulder and then pulled the writer into a firm embrace. Castle returned the hug with as much force, fighting the voices within him that told him not to let go. Ever. "I don't want you to go," he heard her whisper into his ear.

"I don't want to go," he returned.

They stood there for what both wished was a never-ending moment. Then the announcement calling the last passengers for his flight came over the intercom. Castle broke the embrace, his blue eyes searching Kate's green hues for something; anything. "You better get going," she told him.

Closing his eyes momentarily, Rick swallowed the ball that was growing in his throat. He stepped back into Kate, completely abusing her personal space as his hand came to her neck. Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. It was shorter and much less passionate than their undercover kiss had been more than a year ago, but it meant so much more. Beckett stood in shock, blinking to be sure that the contact hadn't been a figment of her imagination. "Cas . . . Castle, what was that?" she stammered.

"Marry me, Kate. I don't want to leave. I want to spend every moment of every day with you, solving crime, bickering, gloating to every man that walks by that you're _mine_. I love you, KB. I love you."

Kate was shaking her head from side to side. She desperately wanted to say yes. She loved him. But he couldn't know that. Not like this. She wouldn't be the reason he didn't write those two guaranteed bestselling novels based in the Amazon. She refused to be. "I'm sorry, Rick. I . . . I can't do that."

The man looked as if he'd been slapped across the face; hard. Beckett felt a wall of tears welling behind her eyelids. Rick nodded, leaning in one last time. His eyes wouldn't leave hers. For a split second, he contemplated devouring her in one last kiss, but settled for inhaling at Kate's shoulder. _Cherries_, he thought. Releasing her entirely, he turned away to board his plane. His throat had constricted so tightly that he knew it would be impossible to speak.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review! :D I'd love to hear your thoughts, comments, ideas, suggestions, criticisms, whatever.**


End file.
